


The Wall

by StereKDestiel



Series: The Smutty Side of Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pure Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereKDestiel/pseuds/StereKDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek slams Stiles against a wall, as usual. Except not as usual. Dun dun DUN. Pretty much porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I was trying to sleep. I could not. Somehow, my mind managed to wander into the Hale house just as this happened. So yeah. No regrets.

Derek’s hand grabbed Stiles’ throat and slammed him against the wall, growling deeply. Stiles could feel his claws creep out and dig into his skin. A whimper escaped Stiles’ lips, and Derek growled even louder. Then, Derek headbutted the wall, his head just inches away from Stiles’ head.  
  
Stiles could feel anger coursing through Derek’s body. He’s never seen him this angry. He wasn’t sure how he got to that point when a few minutes ago, they were having a conversation. About Danny, whether Jackson could bring him into the pack or not. Stiles had let his mind wander and it wandered into an image of a shirtless Danny. Then Derek slammed him against the wall.  
  
Stiles wanted desperately to just get out, but Derek’s grip on his throat was too tight. Not tight enough to cut off his air, but nearly there. Derek’s body covered half of his, and judging by the way it was trembling, Stiles thought if he tried to move, Derek would just incapacitate him. He figured the best way to stay alive was to remain perfectly still, so that’s exactly what he did.  
  
Stiles could feel Derek’s hot breath on his skin as Derek panted into his shoulder. Stiles felt his grip on his neck loosen, and immediately put together an escape plan.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
First, Stiles was going to need to distract Derek so he -- wait, what? Did Derek just apologize? He doesn’t do that. Ever.   
  
“F-- For what?”  
  
“I should have told you. I’m sorry I’ve been acting so weird lately.”  
  
“Don’t even worry about it,” Stiles said as a nervous laugh squeaked out. “It’s all good.”  
  
“No, it’s not. Stiles... I want to fuck you.”  
  
What. _What?_   
  
“I -- um. I didn’t hear you right, say that again?”  
  
“I want to lick every inch of your body. I want to kiss every inch of you. I want to bite you. I want to mark you. I want to bury your cock in my throat,” Derek growled. “I want to bury my cock in your ass. I want to fuck you.”  
  
This cannot be happening. This has to be a dream. Definitely. There’s no other explanation.   
  
Derek leaned closer to Stiles’ ear and whispered, “I want to feel you come in my hands. I want to lick it all. I want to watch you swallow my cock. I want to watch you swallow me. I want to watch your face as I fuck you. I want you so bad.”  
  
Stiles laughed nervously. “Okay, who are you and what have you done to Derek Hale?”  
  
Derek pulled his head away from Stiles’ ear and looked into his eyes. His Alpha eyes were glowing, but instead of crimson, it was a softer red. And in his eyes, Stiles could see pure lust. Derek just stared for a few minutes then went down and licked Stiles’ neck. Stiles whimpered.  
  
“I want you so bad,” Derek whispered as his hand crawled to Stiles’ crotch and gripped his cock.  
  
 _Oh_ , Stiles thought. _I’m hard._   
  
“I want you,” Derek repeated. “So bad. Your body wants it too... but do you? I won’t do anything you don’t want to. I want it so bad it hurts, and it has hurt every day since the day I saw you in the woods when you were looking for Scott's inhaler. But I won’t do anything you don’t want to do. I’m not going to rape you. Do you want it?”  
  
Stiles didn’t know how to answer that question. He was scared, but he was extremely turned on as well. He’s definitely thought about Derek, how hot his body looked, but he never went as far as imaging them fucking. That was reserved for Danny. But now that he has an opportunity...  
  
“Fuck yes.”  
  
Derek grinned and his eyes turned even brighter. It was practically on fire.  
  
“Derek...”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You should smile more often. You’ve got a beautiful smile.”  
  
Derek grinned harder and buried his nose in Stiles’ neck, biting and licking.  
  
“Derek, Derek, stop wait. I want this, but you can’t leave marks where people can see. It’s gonna be a little hard to explain that to my Dad.”  
  
“Fuck that,” growled Derek, but Stiles knew Derek knows he’s right. “I already marked that spot, so I’ll keep working on it. Just blame it on Danny or Lydia.”  
  
Stiles groaned his approval as Derek went back to licking and biting his neck. Derek’s hands explored Stiles’ body; one on his chest and the other dug into his boxers, gripping his hard on.  
  
“Oh _fuck_ ,” Stiles moaned. Derek came up for air, grinned, and pulled off his shirt. He proceeded to rip Stiles’ shirt off as well. Derek planted a rough kiss on Stiles’ lips, licking them apart then dove inside. His hands tweaked Stiles’ nipples and when Stiles moaned into Derek’s lips, Derek ground his body against his.   
  
Stiles’ arms flailed around, unsure where they should be. One of his hands found Derek’s abs and melted into them. His other hand joined in and Stiles marveled at how chiseled his body was. Derek was like a Greek God statue. Perfection.  
  
“Fuck. Derek, can we go to your room now or something?”  
  
“No. I’m fucking you right here.”  
  
“... Okay, that’s fine.”  
  
Derek kissed him again, then went lower and lower, creating a trail of kisses and licks down to his nipples. He nibbled on one as his hands rubbed down Stiles’ back and ass, caressing them. Stiles massaged Derek’s back and arms as Derek went lower and lower.  
  
 _Oh fuck, I think he was serious about blowing me_.  
  
Derek kissed and licked Stiles’ belly button then kissed the treasure trail down to the pants. He ripped the button apart and pulled his pants down. Stiles recognized that his pants and shirt were unwearable now, but he did not give a fuck.  
  
Derek licked Stiles’ cock through the thin material that remained. It pulsed.   
  
“Oh shit, shit. I can’t believe this is happening,” Stiles gasped and threw his head back, his fingers clawing at Derek’s back. Stiles’ cock sprang free as Derek ripped off the boxer. Stiles looked back down at Derek just in time to see him take his entire cock in his mouth at once.  
  
“Oh FUCK fuck fuck oh my god don’t stop don’t stop oh shit fuck,” Stiles screamed. He could have swore Derek was grinning, even though his mouth was kind of occupied right now. Stiles moaned and thrust his hips out and Derek pushed back. Stiles gasped and rubbed his forehead and raked his fingers through his hair as his other hand raked through Derek’s hair.  
  
Derek growled playfully, and Stiles took that as a sign to push him down onto his cock. Derek started bobbing faster and faster, and Stiles just couldn’t catch up.   
  
“Fuck Derek fuck Derek Derek Derek oh god I’m close oh shit fuck god.”  
  
Stiles buckled his hips again, and Derek grabbed his hips with both hands, pushed him against the wall, and took all of him in. Stiles could feel Derek’s throat constricting around his cock, and that was that.  
  
“FUCK FUCK I'M COMING OH GOD!”  
  
Stiles exploded and Derek swallowed it all. Derek unlatched from Stiles’ cock and kissed his way to Stiles’ ear and whispered, “You’re a really dirty talker, Stiles.”  
  
“Apparently,” Stiles deadpanned. Derek grinned and turned Stiles around so he faced the wall. Derek’s hands gripped his hips and he ground against his ass, simultaneously gnawing at the same spot on his neck.  
  
Stiles moaned like a bitch in heat, panting against the wall. Derek unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. No boxers. He kicked them off then got on his knees and spread Stiles’ cheeks apart.  
  
“You’re not about to do what I think you are, are you? Oh shit, you are,” Stiles whimpered as Derek left bite marks on each cheek before diving in and tongue-fucking Stiles. Stiles pressed his chest against the wall and pushed his ass out a bit more, giving Derek better access. Derek dove in deeper, enticing deep gasping moans from Stiles.  
  
“Stay right there, I’ll be back in five seconds,” Derek said and disappeared. _What the fuck?_ Derek reappeared with a bottle of lube and a condom. _Oh._  
  
That was also when he saw Derek’s cock. It was huge.  
  
“Dude, I don’t think I can take that. You’re big.” Derek just chuckled and said, “Yeah, you can. Just watch.”  
  
Stiles gulped but decided to trust Derek. He would not regret it.  
  
Derek got back on his knees, and squirted lube on his fingers and slipped one in.  
  
“Ugh, shit, what the hell. Oh god. That feels so weird. But good. But weird. What the hell.”  
  
Derek chuckled, and kept thrusting his finger in, adding a second finger. Stiles moaned his approval and Derek went back to biting his ass cheeks, drawing blood, while continuing his finger-fucking. After a while, a third finger joined the other two.  
  
“Oh shit god fucking fuck!”  
  
Derek loved every word Stiles uttered. Normally, he wanted him to shut the fuck up, but not right now.  
  
"Don't stop talking, Stiles," Derek whispered.  
  
"I don't even think I can," came the answer.  
  
Derek squirted more lube onto the fingers to make sure the passage was well-lubricated. He ripped open the condom, slipped it on and covered his cock with lube.   
  
“You ready, Stiles?”  
  
“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready. Just do it.”  
  
“Tell me if it hurts.”  
  
Derek added some more lube, just in case. He got up, went in a full-body hug with one arm and kissed his neck as he pushed his way in. Stiles groaned but pushed back against Derek.   
  
“Don’t do that, Stiles. Let me do this part first. You need to get used to it.”  
  
“I know I know but fuck just do it.”  
  
Derek could only smile, shake his head and push further in. He could feel Stiles resisting, so he stopped and asked, “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”  
  
“A little, but I’m fine. It’s supposed to hurt at first, right?”  
  
“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean you have to feel it. I’ll fuck you silly if that’s what you want, but only after your ass is used to my cock.”  
  
“Okay, fair enough,” agreed Stiles.  
  
Derek pushed in another inch, and Stiles groaned in pain. Derek stopped and waited for his breathing to return to normal before pushing in again. He added some more lube to make it go easier.   
  
“Damn it, Derek. Seriously, fuck you.”  
  
Puzzled, Derek asked, “What?”  
  
“Just... all this. I didn’t realize how much I wanted this. Just.. just fuck me.”  
  
“Don’t worry, almost there,” laughed Derek.  
  
After the last of Derek’s cock was buried into Stiles, Derek pushed as far as he could, pinning Stiles against the wall.  
  
“Oh shit, yes, yes. Fuck me, fuck me. Fuck yes, fuck me.”  
  
Every word Stiles uttered went straight to Derek’s cock and Derek growled. He started thrusting, slowly at first.  
  
“Stop the fucking torture, Derek! Just fuck me!”  
  
Derek couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. Was he really a virgin? Sure as hell doesn’t sound like it. Nonetheless, Derek obeyed. He picked up his pace; he fucked Stiles long and hard. He pulled back almost entirely then slammed back into him. Sometimes, he’d pull out entirely and wait until Stiles whined before filling him up again. Then, he pulled out and said, “Turn around.”  
  
Stiles obeyed.  
  
Derek picked his legs up and plopped them over his legs, pushed his cock in once again, and gripped his hips. Now Derek could watch Stiles’ face as he fucked him. Stiles laid back against the wall, utterly at Derek’s mercy. Derek grinned evilly and Stiles’ cock lurched.  
  
Derek pounded like a madman. Stiles’ mouth didn’t close, not even once -- it was like his lungs were too small to handle the action; he kept gasping for air, and it turned Derek the fuck on. Stiles’ cock had gotten hard once again and was bouncing against Stiles’ belly.  
  
“Fuck Derek, fuck! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Stiles screamed. “FUCK ME!”  
  
Derek pounded at his ass, groaning as Stiles hands found their way to Derek’s hair, gripping hard. Stiles pulled Derek’s head back, exposing his adam’s apple, and bit it. Derek groaned in ecstasy and his eyes rolled back.   
  
“Almost there, baby,” Derek growled. Stiles whimpered and clenched his ass, sending Derek into a frenzy. He fucked even harder, and Stiles gripped his cock, fisting it furiously. Derek started to groan then gasped as he blew his load into Stiles. Stiles erupted as well, spraying all over both of their chests.  
  
“Fuck. I can’t believe we did that.”  
  
“I can,” Derek whispered, his mouth right next to Stiles’ ear. “That was everything I ever hoped it would be.”  
  
“It was a whole lot more than that for me,” replied Stiles. “Way beyond my expectations. Holy fuck. Can we never leave?”  
  
Derek laughed and kissed Stiles, growing into a slow make-out session.  
  
Five minutes later, Derek’s cock was still in Stiles as the front door swung open. Derek froze. He forgot that Stiles had gotten there early to cook dinner for the pack meeting. He cursed himself for not noticing their cars pulling up.  
  
It was Scott who had opened the door.  
  
“Oh... my... _God_ ,” Danny whispered from behind Scott. Scott screamed and disappeared from view, shouting “I WANNA CLAW MY EYES OUT!” Jackson, Lydia, and Allison looked at Scott like he was insane until they walked up to the door and saw what Danny was seeing.  
  
“Holy shit,” Lydia commented. “So you guys finally did it. About damn time.”  
  
Stiles’ face was tomato-colored by then.  
  
“Jesus Danny, I can smell your arousal. Quit it or go join them,” groaned Jackson.  
  
“Sorry,” muttered Danny. “Seriously though, as a gay man, that is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Isn't that your cousin, though?”  
  
“That’s great, Danny,” Derek said. “Now, can you guys fuck off for half an hour?”  
  
“No problem,” Jackson piped in, closing the door despite Danny’s protests.  
  
“Okay, I want to die now. Nothing can be more embarrassing than that,” cried Stiles.  
  
“Just be glad that wasn’t your father.”  
  
“I take that back. Thank you for giving me a very vivid mental image,” shuddered Stiles.  
  
“You’re welcome. Can we go shower now? We'll have to do it quick, we still need to cook dinner.”  
  
“Fine, fine, let’s go. One thing, though. The next time we do this, can we include Danny?”  
  
Derek just chuckled as he finally slid his cock out of Stiles’ ass and led him up the stairs.  
  
“Sure, Stiles. Next time.”


End file.
